You're You
by Writingmylifeawayy
Summary: What would've happened if Selina had woken up after Bruce's clone had pushed her out of the window and she went to tell Alfred, only to find that real Bruce was back? They have a lot of catching up to do.


_You're You_

She had to tell Alfred. It was the only thing that filled up the cluttered space of her mind. She had remembered talking to Bruce— who she had thought to be Bruce until he told her the truth. She had remembered fake Bruce pushing her out of a window. She remembered feeling every bone in her body shatter. She remembered waking up surrounded by cats in a pool of her blood. She remembered every gruesome detail about it all.

She had to warn Alfred. He needed to know that he wasting living with Bruce, she was living with his clone or whatever they call creations like that. He was a monster. He was not Bruce. It was not Bruce.

Selina stopped, catching her breath and attempting to clear the horrific thoughts of Bruce— not Bruce— pushing her out of that window. As much as she wanted to ignore it she couldn't help the fact that it was Bruce's face who had pushed her. It had the hair standing up at the back of the neck and she wanted nothing more than to stop thinking completely.

Soon enough she arrived at the Wayne Manor, choosing to knock on the front door instead of coming through the window as she usually would've done. Bruce's clone had tried to kill her, she can't imagine he would be happy to see her. She brought her hand up to the door, wincing as she knocked against the hard wood. The door swung open, much quicker thank she would have expected.

"Ms. Kyle, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Alfred asked, his face remaining stoic as always.

"Alfred, I need to talk to you," she started, pushing past him into the large estate. "Bruce is missing, it's not Bruce who has been with you this entire time, Bruce's clone took him and is going to like kill the entire city or something."

Alfred looked at her peculiarly, her hair was wilder than usual, strands coated in the dark substance that appeared to be blood. He face was pale and her eyes looked shaken, scared, maybe even terrified.

"Selina," another voice rang behind Selina.

She was fast, faster than she had been before, grabbing the knife out of her boot and pinning Clone Bruce against the wall, the blade to his neck. "Whoa, Selina, what're you doing?" he asked, his voice shaky with fear.

"Ms. Kyle, please put the knife away," Alfred said, tentatively crossing the room towards the two teens.

"This isn't Bruce. He took Bruce, we have to find him."

"Selina, it's me. I got out. We got rid of him," Clone Bruce said. Selina didn't look at him.

"Alfred, are you going to help me? He took Bruce," she spouted, the blade slightly cutting the tender skin of Bruce's neck.

He hissed in pain, struggling to escape Selina's hold. "Selina, you have to listen to me. I am Bruce and you are cutting me right now."

"How are you not seeing this," Selina started, adding a little more pressure on the knife, "Alfred, he's going to kill you, he doesn't care about you, he doesn't care about—"

Selina was cut off abruptly as Bruce freed himself from her hold, throwing the knife away from them and pinning her to the ground, his knees on either side of her torso and his hands holding her arms down. Instead of fighting and yelling as he imagined she'd do, she froze, her body attempting to curl into the fetal position and a terrified scream leaving her body.

"Hey, Selina it's okay," he started, his hands stroking the skin of her cheeks trying to calm her down, "I'm not going to hurt you. Selina, it's Bruce."

"Please let go of me, don't hurt me." Tears were falling from her eyes.

"Ms. Kyle, what can he do to prove to you that he is himself?" Alfred asked, inching closer to the two on the floor.

"Lift up your shirt," she stated.

Bruce looked dumbfounded. "What?"

"Lift up your shirt. The clone had scars; I want to see your stomach."

Bruce lifted up his shirt, revealing an abdomen free of scars. He was him. It was Bruce.

"Oh, thank God," she sighed in relief, and then she was hugging him.

"He pushed you out of a window"

"Yeah, and it hurts like a bitch, so if you don't mind, I'm gonna lay down."

Selina crossed Bruce and headed towards the couch, her mind anticipating the sweet relief of resting her aching back. Alfred had given the two some time to catch up, seeing as though they hadn't seen each other in a couple of weeks. Well, at least not since the day Bruce was taken.

"Lay down on your stomach and lift up your shirt?" Bruce walked towards Selina.

"Excuse me? I'm not doing shit."

"I want to look at your back and see how bad it is, you've been favoring your entire upper body, you may have hurt something worse than you thought."

She thought for a moment, looking him in the eye before stripping her jacket and shirt off completely before laying face down on the couch, her palms sweaty due to the predicament they were in.

Bruce was appalled. Her back was full of black and blue bruises, there must have been some internal bleeding, but she didn't seem to be too affected by it. He placed his hands lightly on her shoulders, gently running his hand down the area of her back. She drew in a breath, not expecting the cold touch of his hands.

"Bruce, I'm really happy that you're back. I missed you and I was so worried that he had hurt you and it would've been my fault because I was the one that told you to go and I—"

She was cut off by something new, something very unexpected. Bruce had pressed a soft kiss to the center of her back, just below her bra strap. His hands covered the width of her back, cooling the flushed skin. "Bruce, what are you doing?" she asked, her breathing growing a little heavy.

"Can we just for one night forget about everything else and just be teenagers?" He trailed his finger down her side, "Selina, I missed you and I'm so sorry he did this to you."

He kissed her skin again, this time on her shoulder, his lips traveling towards her neck, nuzzling her curly hair. "Wait, Bruce, let me go," she said, turning so that her back laid on the plush couch. He stared at her, worried that he had overstepped his boundaries. Just as he was about to apologize she kissed him. A sweet peck on his lips that did nothing more than give him permission. He kissed her again, moving so he was startling her, pinning her beneath him.

Selina was dazed and confused, but unwilling to break whatever trance that they were in, she wove her hands into his hair and pulled him closer, relishing how his lips felt against hers. She removed her lips from his and kissed his neck, chuckling as he let out a soft sigh. Even when he had her pinned down and was completely shocking her with the amount of control he had dared to take, she could still get him.

Suddenly Bruce grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head and kissing down her neck, and lower towards her breasts, covered by a simple black bra. He kissed between her boobs, laughing as she inhaled sharply, but then he just stopped, his head resting against her.

"I'm really happy that you're here," he said quietly.

She grabbed his face and brought their lips together again, stroking his cheek as they kissed. "I'm happy that you're you."

It was true, despite how many mistakes he had and will make, despite how much of an asshole he was sometimes, he was him. And she really liked Bruce Wayne.


End file.
